


Break My Chains With Your Own

by FlametheSeraph



Series: The Escape: An Angel's Ark Sidestory [1]
Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Angel's Ark Au, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Firebrand can actually use fire and shit, I will use all the italics I want, I'm going to hell and I'm taking y'all with me get in the van, M/M, Masochism, Mystery Drugs, Tags for first ship, WE ARE SEPARATING THE KEV|OBS TAG ONCE AND FOR ALL, consensual torture, i need jesus, this IS consensual the observer would never admit that aloud though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlametheSeraph/pseuds/FlametheSeraph
Summary: The Observer sucks up his rigid pride after seeing ... something. He wants out. No matter what it takes. And he only knows one being that can help him, the problem is - will they help him?Hey y'all I'm separating the two chapters into two separate fics in the same series, just cus they're so vastly different. This one's crazy and the other is soft lovey dovey. Not ending it just gonna put it in a different spot.
Relationships: Firebrand/The Observer, Kevin Haas/Noah Maxwell
Series: The Escape: An Angel's Ark Sidestory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825369
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Angel's Ark





	Break My Chains With Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Some headcanon's and shit:  
> •Firebrand literally has firepower's in this.  
> •Noah and Firebrand share the same body in this, they just kinda ... Switch around. Same with the observer and Kevin.  
> •I'm drinking Iced Tea and I'm going OFF THE WALL  
> •AHHHHHHH  
> •I will warn you again this first part shit really weird and really kinky so there's the fuckin tea.  
> •I always appreciate comments, even if they start with "Dear Asshole, suck my -"  
> •I've been writing this BS for about 3 weeks now and I always fall asleep when I'm writing so if it randomly drops off somewhere sorry lmao.  
> •There is a hint at past rape, a form of torture to originally break the observer down for the admins control

_Always the childish one,_

_Laughing and pranking,_

_Watching with adept curiosity,_

_And they made him_ **_learn_ ** \- _that curiosity killed the cat,_

_He could still be a child,_

_As long as he did what was told._

_But he sits on the windowsill with the shared memories of the human he inhabits and can't help wonder if life really_ **_is_ ** _better outside. To be human. He never leaves the windowsill. He knows what happens for those who go outside with permission._

_It was he who wandered into the woods first out of curiosity. Only to be kidnapped, violated, killed over and over, and forced into being the living vessel for a demon - a demon who was made a demon by demons who were also made by a demon. The admin. At least that's how the story goes._

_And even though they both_ **_hated_ ** _each other, the demon couldn't help but taste at their shared curiosity. The human wanted to get out, to be free from this birdcage - and he … he wanted to see the world. That was impossible. He'd wandered too far past the fence line and was punished for it. So it was impossible. He shoved it away - and made it his goal to be the best proxy of them all. To prove his worth to his keeper._

_Until the firebrand._

_When they had caught and tortured that human - to summon another demon into the fold - they didn't expect what had arrived._

_It nearly burned the house down. Golden red and orange flames crackling it's skin - it sent it's two torturer's through the wall._

_He was more bold than the observer could ever hope to be._

_Stepping far beyond the fence line - daring the administrator to punish him. The observer was tasked with trying to keep the firebrand in line. He teased and prodded and grew to hate the furey thing. He was_ **_jealous_ ** _. This creature was able to roam so far. He hated him but at the same time - wanted to be with him. It meant freedom. But freedom means punishment. Freedom means being back at the bottom of the rung. Why did firebrand come along as powerful as he was? Practically destroying the hierarchy underneath them. He might even be close to the administrators strength._

 _And then he was gone. An outsider named HABIT stole him away and … he was alone. His only connection to the outside world. He should've known. He_ **_was_ ** _a demon. He shouldn't love things. He doesn't feel love, and he will not love again._

_But he has a terrible series of dreams that leave him screaming awake - the fearless observer thrown into a panic - what a joke. He sees fire, like the sun. A warmth he wants to be near but knows it will only burn him further. He can't take it anymore. He can't stay inside the fence. He will die by the sunlights hands if he has too._

_Besides. He had to tell him._ **_What he saw. In the dream._ **

  
  


\---

Noah - rather - Firebrand sat on the front porch of the house. He _could_ just sit inside - but the heat from the evening sun was nice, charging him as if he were a plant photosynthesizing. Besides - if anybody important saw him - he just appeared to be puppy guarding, and he was pretty confident he could take on a majority of the collective by himself.

There was _one_ presence that had been watching him for a while now. _The observer_ . Seemingly biding his time. He wasn't really doing much of a job of hiding though, _not from him_ at least. He wondered what he was planning to do. Was he waiting for dark? Fine - he could wait.

He didn't have to wait much longer, as the creature in question slowly sauntered out from their cover. No attempt to run or attack. Just walking - guard raised but not hostile like the usual aura that ebbed off him.

Firebrand could smell the fear emanating - a rare anxiety. He walked up the sidewalk, in plainview of the sinking sun.

He stood midway, some distance incase firebrand lunged at him - though he could cross that line in a moment's notice.

" _Firebrand_."

" _Observer_. What brings you here this time? Did they send you to try and bring me back? That didn't work the last 4 times and it certainly won't now."

"That's not why I'm here idiot."

"You've got 10 seconds before I light you up."

His left arm crossed over his torso, clinging to his right arm uncomfortably. He didn't - he _couldn't_ make eye contact. ' _Just say it and get it over with!'_

He looked ahead - Last bits of sunlight flaring off his lenses.

The last ray disappeared under the horizon line.

" **I want out."**

"... Out of my fucking front yard?"

"No! Grr - you know what I mean!" He ground his shoe in the cement.

Firebrand smiled. _'Fuckin called it.'_

"So you expect ME to help YOU?"

"I didn't _expect_ you too but … quite frankly, I'm out of options at this point."

"Oh, so I'm your last chance, huh?" He crossed his arms, one brow raised.

"... Unfortunately …" He growled, hating the show of weakness.

"So …"

"... _What_." He spat.

" _Why now?_ You've been begging to die half the time - the other half you do as told like a loyal lap dog. Why now?"

"I don't want to answer that question."

"I'm not going to help you if you don't."

"..."

"Well?"

"Give me a minute…"

Firebrand waited on the edge of the porch.

The observer tapped and itched at their arms, thinking carefully.

"I saw something. Different. Left a nasty flavor in its wake…"

"What could they possibly do to you that they haven't done already…"

"They didn't do anything to me … it was _something_ else. Disturbing-"

"Isn't disturbing Noah your job half the time, are you saying you're not cut out for it?"

"... Maybe … more like I don't want to be cut out for it."

"So what was-"

" _Don't ask._ " There was a long pause after the growl. " _Please."_ He mumbled.

"What? Can't quite hear you." He cupped his ear.

"Please do not ask!"

"Why not … would it make you-"

He warped behind him - right in his ear.

"Uncomfortable?" 

And he was back on the porch.

The observer looked as if he would bust a fuse, like an angry toddler.

"What, no laughter? Who am I taking too?" Firebrand gestured widely.

"... _There's nothing to laugh about anymore_." He groveled.

Firebrand rested his elbow in his knee, face in hand, studying his body over. He certainly didn't appear to be acting. This wasn't his lying, cackling, tone either.

"Hmph. And what if I say no?"

He stared at the ground a long while. And did something - _confounding_. He slowly sank to one knee, then the other, kneeling - then sitting back, legs splayed like a frog. 

" ** _Then kill me now._** " He dejectedly stared at some ants running by in the warning daylight. Firebrand stood up, and he made no move to flee, not even some weak-willed joke. 

"Shit you really are serious about this."

"Shut the fuck up."

Firebrand sighed.

" _Alright_. I'll help you. But I don't think you'll like it."

"I doubted that…" but he seemed to perk up a little.

"Well - come on then, not long before they notice you're not home."

"I didn't leave a trail … I made sure of it … but they'll probably take a good guess."

\---

This was the first time he'd been in the house without stalking around. His confidence had apparently taken a hike. He was more worried about what _exactly_ Firebrand was planning.

 _Nothing good_.

"Take this." Now it was _he_ being offered a suspicious drug hidden inside an anonymous black and white capsule. _Fuck it_. He swallowed the pill dry. He followed him down creaky steps into a dimly lit basement.

"Stay here." 

He ported away, leaving him in the quiet, barren place. A bit dusty. A wooden chair was stacked in the corner. Some of the concrete was burnt black, and it didn't take a genius to guess who.

He returned, drawing a sigil into the basement door. He threw a duffle bag, hitting the floor with a metallic clink.

He walked around him and dragged the chair over to a metal beam, supporting the floor above. 

"Have a seat."

He did so - but slowly. He wasn't going to be ordered around by this guy any more than he had to. When he sat, the wood creaked with the same nervousness he was resonating.

"Relax." His jacket and shirt were shucked to the side, and his glasses were removed, set on a dusty bin. His arms were pulled over the chair backing and tied around the column. Then his ankles, and then rough hemp fibers over his hip bones. He wiggled a bit - definitely stuck. 

"Why this, It's not like I'm trying to escape."

"It's either this or I straight beat you purple and blue for several days - either way - you're desensitized. You need to be broken again - but in the opposite manner, so to speak."

"Yet you're still binding me to a chair."

"You're a squirmy inpatient douchebag - I doubt you'll keep still."

"How do I know you're not lying."

"You don't. You already said you had no other choice."

"..."

"Well - brace yourself."

A fist connected with his cheekbone - jaw jittering with the impact. The spot throbbed - he suspected it was the least of his worries right now.

"That was just out of spite, wasn't it?"

He received a slap to the same spot.

"Do you like pain hmm? Do you like this?"

He murmured in his ear, breathing into it, anything to stir him up. He grit his teeth, refusing to reply.

He laughed.

"Fuck you. Asshole. I'm going to kick your ass when I'm out of this chair..." He muttered.

He continued his laughter, leaving him alone to rifle through the contents of the foreboding bag and removing a few paring knives, along with two long, metallic rods.

He approached with these and a hand full of towels.

"See, your cheeks already healed up - I wouldn't worry about this too much."

He watched as the knife glistened with iodine, and was wiped meticulously.

Firebrand assessed his expression.

"They did worse to you, did they not?"

"Yes but … it's not that-"

"It's me isn't it." He interjected.

"I'm not saying anything." But it was true, he was a bit terrified in front of the entity, somewhat defenseless. Really it was no wonder he escaped - everyone noticed how strong he was once he was finally broken. Even fears of being _replaced_ crossed many a mind. But that never came, as he was simply - gone. Taken by the rabbit fuck. He was too smart, and he didn't fear the admin in the same way as the others did.

 _The white king._ He held back the urge to clear his throat.

"Well - I can't promise I'll be gentle - but I'm not going to kill you."

He let the cold blade heat against his skinz before making his first cut.

A knife sliced across his shoulder, just enough to draw a small amount of blood. Then it dug into the muscle. His jaw trembled, refusing to yell.

"Don't block it out … feel it."

"I'm fucking feeling it alright…"

"Not fully, not yet…"

He twisted the knife.

"OW!" He spit through his teeth. The knife was removed, and in its place, something similar to a rail spike, was inserted, Painfully sliding behind his collar bone.

"Don't move too much, your artery's right there." 

He patted around the spot, until his healing stopped the bleeding - but not around the nail. It sizzled in his skin.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Just something I acquired on a little vacation."

He wiped the knife and moved to make a thin cut down his stomach, stopping above his navel. Then another, slowly cutting it open, past the skin, fat, and muscle. His abdominal cavity was exposed and he shuddered.

"That's fucking … sick…"

"I thought you would've stopped paying attention by now."

He pulled the rope knots up the beam, so that his arms came up, stretching out his torso. The Observer lightly tested the restraints. 

Another spike - very slowly, inserted next to his large intestine.

"Careful, this is going next to your spleen."

"Ugh … that feels weird … it's not going to … fall out is it?"

"No dumbass, it's all connected to your spine. I'd have to cut it out of you."

"O-oh." He took his hand off both of the nails.

He grabs a copper bowl - which The Observer originally assumed would be for blood. But instead he holds it on one finger.

"What kind of pseudoscience bullshit are you doing now?"

"I'm not wasting my time telling you …"

 _'That means, he doesn't think_ **_this_ ** _is a waste of time….'_

He hit the strange metal bowl, and the vibrations spread around the room, shaking the nails with a twinge of pain.

He's very close and his chest blushes as Firebrand presses an ear there, listening.

"Pfft, of course they would put it there - typical."

"Put what?"

"Stay still."

He steadied a hand over his sternum, then the ribs next to it, and cut the taut skin. He cracked the bone out of the way, and then dug his fingers in.

He whimpered, worriedly, the stretching of his skin the absolute worst.

"Relax."

"How the fuck am I … you have a hand in my rib cage."

"It's not forever."

A pressure closed around his heart. 

"Don't. Move." He would've struggled, if not fearing it would hurt Kevin's body even further.

Something was pulled on, stuck to the thumping walls.

A bloody hand reemerges… what appeared to be a spider-shaped pin - a black metallic claw that had a needle inserted between the chambers in his heart. He pulled it straight out without causing any damage or kicks. He crushed it in hand.

The observer seizes up with a crack in his psyche and and keels forward.

"Breathe." The thick pins were removed.

He healed the spots until the skin was nothing more than a blue bruise. But it hurt. A lot. Sharp and present, not like it had been before the thing was removed.

His - technically Kevin's - head felt terribly woozy, the air foggy and thick. His muscles weakened. 

"Mmmph what's going on…."

"That would be the drugs kicking in."

"What … did you even give me …" His jaw went slack, and if not for the rope, he would've fallen out of the chair.

"I said you wouldn't like this …"

"You need to be relaxed for this …"

"For what!"

"...Would you rather me explain it to you or just do it…."

"What the hell are you planning!?!"

"Pain - now pleasure. Two high points in your nervous system."

His breath turned frosty.

" _Oh…"_

He weakly wiggled his feet.

"This is embarrassing … I hate this."

"Are you still sure about this?"

"Urggggh shut up! Like I have a choice at this point."

"Hmm, just thought you might rather be tortured by the collective rather than be, you say, 'embarrassed.'"

He was resorting himself down to human proclivities. He didn't like this. He could feel a nervous bumbling awaken from Kevin, and he wondered if Noah could see through Firebrand's eyes as well.

Firebrand kneels so he is just below the level, and leans forward, pressing their lips together, trying to calm him down. He had to be relaxed for this.

"D-don't kiss me … that's some … human garbage…"

"Yes, but Kevin seems to like it."

"Tr-traitor."

"Can't betray someone he never liked in the first place now can he?" Firebrand laughs, then says - "If you feel better about it, you taste like shit."

"Wow thanks."

The drug really was starting to make him sleepy.

"Alright, now if you thought that was rough, this is going to be worse - but maybe you won't hate it as much as many do."

He slips around behind him, loosening the knots so they weren't painful, but not entirely escapable yet. Unless he _really_ wanted to. He could escape at any time but pretends that he's trapped. For _reasons_.

"This isss one … fucking uncomfortable asss chairrrr." His words start slurring against his control. The blood was moving in one direction only.

Firebrand sits all the way down, legs out to the side, and lays his head on his knee shit-eating grin staring at him. His eyes glowed the terrifying gold. 

"So, how's it going?" He teases.

"Sh-shut up. Stop acting so weird."

He rubs a finger over the tent in his pants - and that's all it takes.

"Well the drugs certainly are working…"

He panted trying to catch up with the sudden high that hit him.

"Is - is that it?"

"HA! You wish." He worked the shorts down around his ankles then his boxers.

"You're getting his clothes wet you know - I don't think he'd appreciate that."

"It's his fucking body that came …"

"Hmm, oh well, guess it's my fault then." He said sarcastically.

"As much as I'd love to make you beg for it I don't have the time for that … _today at least_ . He smirked, then before realizing what he was doing, his erection was halfway inside the man's mouth and a surprised moan escaped. He clenched his mouth shut. His breathing was heavy, and an occasional " _Shit_ " Slipped through at the obscene noises. He pulls his head back. 

"You know, we may look down on humans - but we certainly succumb to the small death just as their bodies do."

"It's … a side effect ugh … of being in a host- like pain."

"Yes though you can keep your nerve during pain - but this." He rubbed a thumb against the bottom of the tip. "You're just as immobilized as the human is! You would think you'd be trained out of something like that …" The observer frowned. " _I was … not by choice."_

His sarcastic tone paused and he looked at the observer seriously.

"Are you doing alright."

"Y-yeah … this isn't … like them … this is … different. Better."

"Good, the point is to feel good, no?" 

"Just keep moving …" 

"Hmph, as you wish."

It was about 4 and a half more strokes before he let out a choked warning and he held his dick firmly. The semen slowly dribbled out with the pressure, and he worked him over with the hand, pushing it out so it slipped down and lubricated his hand.

He sighed, both out of content and the frustration that whatever drugs he'd taken were all ready arousing him again - still unsatisfied.

Firebrand stared at his soiled palm - then did something that made the observer almost die right then and there. He licked his hand, sucking off the sticky fluid like he'd just eaten, until it was all cleaned. He was already erect again.

Firebrand sauntered back to the bag, removing something, which he slipped around his length. He flipped a switch and it began to vibrate around the head.

"Ah-ah- what-guh."

"Think we leave that for a while, we can pull a few out of you."

"A … a few!? You're not s-serious - you're just gonna make me sit here?"

"Mmm-hmm …" Firebrand stands up and sits down on a few plastic bins, leaning against the wall adjacent, simply staring at him. The dim light just barely leaves a shadow to cover his eyes, and he smirks - tapping his chin in thought.

"Ah … you're a freaking … pervert. Pervert."

"Says the guy that watched Noah sleep all the time."

"That's - entirely - different - holy fuck…"

"Gonna come?"

" _Y-Yeah_ …." He whines as another orgasm flashes over, leaving white drops to fall on the floor.

He was given just ten seconds before it started again.

"Ah stop! It's too - sensitive - Ah!" His muscles twitch to writhe, but they never reach his legs or extremities. He can't escape the feeling.

"It will be better in a few minutes …" 

"I'm not … some bitch … I can't just- keep - ghhh."

"That's what the drugs for, idiot."

He flickers the thing on and off, knowing he can't move away from the torture - yes, this was definitely a kind of torture.

He can't do much but swing his head left to right, before coming again with a sharp cry.

He avoids eye contact and speaks quietly.

"I don't know … what the hell I'm supposed to be feeling - you're just making me come over and over. I don't see what's so special about it."

Well now this may have been either the wrong or right thing to say, because he was suddenly pulled from the chair, ropes snapping with a yelp, and hjs chest pushed against the floor - ass up in the air. He didn't speak, holding his breath. 

" _Oh I'll make you feel something alright._ " Firebrand growled angrily. 

_He kinda liked it._

Pissing off the run-away was always fun - but now he was right in front of him. Firebrand could do anything he wanted to him right now. He wasn't hiding behind some screen. He kept his forehead pressed into the concrete. There was a rough slap to his rear, making him flinch. Then another - he gasped. And another. It was an onslaught until he was red and panting madly. 

"Now - behave." A finger intruded without lube and he grunted. "Fuck, can't you - put lotion - or - or something."

"Shut up."

He stops, and the observer bends his head, watching as his fingers scoop up some of his earlier excretions, and slathered it on his entrance.

"Ah! That's cold what are you … that's gross!"

Another hand was at his mouth.

"Excuse me, did I say you could speak." He whimpered and shut his mouth. The finger went back to its ministrations and he let free a shaky moan.

"No noise either."

And he listened to that too without complaint, because what he was doing back there really felt good. His jaw trembled everytime he wanted to moan or gasp. His eyes rolled back with the force of it. 

"You're going to come with just my fingers - and you're not going to make a peep - or we're going to keep doing it until you get it right."

He nodded.

 _Damn_. His fingers are impossibly long and bony compared to his small body, and they're really pressing against his prostate and bladder with purpose. A sharp push gets him by surprise and he can't help it - he yelps and "FUCK!" He screams as his other hand wraps painfully either around his cock. He writhes around - he'd been so close.

" _Please!"_ He shamelessly begs. " _I couldn't help it I'm sorry!"_

"You're going to do it again." His fingers kept their pace in his ass.

"I thought you said - ha - you weren't wasting time?"

"Tch - you're the one wasting time, as far as I'm concerned. You can't follow directions."

The hand came off his dick and he sewed his lips shut. Not speaking, not moaning, no grunting or whimpering. Staying completely silent except for his breath. It feels _really good_ when he comes that time, his eyes rolling back. He didn't make a peep. Firebrand chuckled.

"Good job. You can speak now." The observer let out a big breath.

"Fuck that felt … good."

"So we're making some headway hmm?"

"Yeah- yeah."

"Good … you might want to prepare yourself for this." There was the sound of a zipper behind his limp body and his stomach buzzed with excitement.

 _'Is he really going to - he is!'_ The fingers scissored and crossed to open him up, and he stopped trying to fool himself into believing he didn't like this. He fucking _loved_ this.

His hips were held steady, and the flush of an abnormally hot falice prodded his ass. He pushed in. The resulting moan caused him to press his forehead back into the pavement. He was regaining just enough movement to lightly rotate his hips back against the dominant man, wasting no time.

It feels fantastic already, and judging by the choked off grunts behind him, the feeling was mutual.

His state of mind was so far gone he no longer contained the purrs of delight. The heat of the sun literally inside his belly.

"That drug's making you quite silly, isn't it?" The observer started a low laughter deep in his throat, interspersed with moans and sighs.

The sun's in his belly, curling and flexing and … he can start feeling quite distinctly. There is pavement below his nails. It smells of metal and sex. There's fingers In his mouth that tastes like ash and charcoal.

' _Oh … he wasn't lying to me_.' Fire was slowly creeping up his veins and nerves. Consuming yet freeing in a way. He feels like he heaves out smoke. Palms on his hips, leaving red burns. _Firebrand_ . It was thick And overwhelming in his throat. Now he really was breathing out smoke. His insides are burning feverishly. His presence burned uncomfortably through him, each jolt to his core strengthening the fog. _The Sun._ He felt the itch to cough, but the charred fingers sticking down his throat prevented him. He was forced to inhale the smoke, over and over. The sweeping force pushing him down into himself. He started to panic, adrenaline overpowering the drug effects. _'He's going to suffocate me.'_

"I can't - I can't do this, stop!" 

His hair was yanked back.

 _"Yes you can."_ But the rogue god _did_ stop. The pain had pulled him out of the oncoming panic. Breathing the black cancer cloud wasn't so bad now, a soothing burn in his vessels lungs. He realized that while Firebrand was certainly force- _ful_ he was not forc _-ing_ him, not moving an inch as he slowed his heart rate. His brain was buzzing and melting like candle wax - he wasn't sure whether to be thankful or undermined by the consideration of the overgrown toaster. He let his arms give out, face laying on the concrete, looking back at him.

"Ok … ok … I'm ready. You can move … again."

He did so, slowly, then returning to the earlier aggression. He was muddled and phased out, letting the pleasure roll, taking him. He registered making some kind of noise when it reached a certain point - as if he didn't moan he would burst like a balloon. He wanted to dig his teeth into the floor.

The faint sound of pants hitting his legs, hoarse sounds coming from firebrand as his thrusts picked up speed. They were both close, moving erratically. He got a bare look at the infamous rogue, brow worried and head thrown back in erotic pleasure.

' _He-he-he-Oh OH SHIT.'_

"AHHH! He came with a fast shout, cum hitting the floor. Then, behind him, Firebrand, though noiseless, moved haphazardly in and out before thrusting hard - stilling with a shudder, and holding his hips in place as he came inside his _prize_. Well that's how the observer put it, in his shame-pride filled way. 

Moments later, Firebrand pulled out - no warning - picking him up and turning him to face each other.

He placed a palm to his sweat-slicked forehead.

"We're getting closer. You're doing well." He huffed.

Catching his breath for a moment, he knelt in a small puddle, mostly of sweat and other bodily fluids. Then he's being picked up, damn near carried back into the chair. The basement had filled with smoke - and the sprinklers went off.

Firebrand frowned. "Did I seriously forget to turn those off? Hold on…"

The water was soothing - a sensation that he hadn't had in … a very long time. It worked to clear some of the brain smog away. Drops ran down his face - as if he were capable of crying.

They shut off, and he breathed some of the fresh air that leaked through the basement door. Firebrand returned. The door was shut and he was in front of him immediately.

Charred hands leaned on either side of his shoulders. He gulped. The white king dwarfed him, palms fitting over his entire collar bone, and then he's switching places with him, sitting in the seat, and holding him so that his knees are pressed to his own chest. He's being manhandled - but it doesn't matter for long because he's being re-entered and it's slick and weird, as fluids push out the sides at the intrusion.

"You're going to jerk yourself off this time. Right here."

"I … what?"

"Is what the only world in your vocabulary? Get to it."

He wraps a hand around his soft dick. He jerks himself and thank goodness the drug still has some kick to it. Large hands hook under his knees, pulling his legs out to the side so he has more room, his pelvis pushed forward. His muscles still twitch from the last orgasm, and squeeze more fluid around, making absurd sounds.

"I need m-more."

"More what?"

"Y-you."

And fingers like matches dance across his skin, burning him, but not painfully. They soothe the earlier bruises, and pinch at his nipples. His neck is bit. It's tough to get himself off yet again, but thinking about how small and weak he was in comparison was somehow doing it for him. Firebrand held his thighs apart with the same arms that could easily break him in half.

He cries out ecstasy, voice pitching up to an almost feminine tone.

"Alright you're ready enough - this one will break you - I'm only going to move, up and down, painfully slow. You just need to relax and let your body respond by itself."

He ties him back down, preparing him for the final step - his mind is breaking already, and he's going to get very angry. The last thing he needs is the observer lashing out at him in rage and ruining his work.

He takes a deep breath. And begins.

He was right, it is terribly slow, almost agonizing. The observer puts up with it for about 5 minutes before breaking.

"Please please move faster!"

"I can't give that - but you can imagine it. Imagine that I'm going so fast you can barely think, that the sound is lewd and you're ashamed but you don't care because it's good."

He bucks his hips.

"Ah - ah - ah. You can imagine all you want - but you can't act it out." He would have to rely on his words now to pull the man over that hill. That's fine, he can get creative.

"Or maybe." the bastard smiled, "This is your first time coming so close to ejaculating. And it's all just from my hands. Rubbing you up and down, pulling and pushing, getting closer and closer to your first orgasm. Mmm."

He shivers with want, but obeys and doesn't move.

"Do you want to? Come for the first time? With me? 

"Mmm I'm almost … there."

"Good! Good job keep it up…"

But as he grew so close, it bubbled off and he got angry.

"Fuck! Dammit! It won't - it's not working! Grrrr!" He writhed around in the ropes.

"Because you're too frustrated - you're trying to force it - just relax and be patient, you don't have to do anything but sit." He murmured off, "And you wonder why I drugged you in the first place. Do I have to do it again?"

"I … no - but." He breathed, throat hoarse. "But there is … a time limit." He stared at his lap, sweat dripping down "They'll come looking eventually…. They'll know. They won't have mercy on me, they never have-."

"Shh~" he kissed his neck in a surprising show of affection. "You're safe right now - they don't know. No one's looking for you." The observer allowed himself to believe the lie. He had too.

He focused on his respiration. In and out. And the more he focused on that, less his anger, he could feel the pricklings of arousal returning. He wasn't hard yet, not yet, but it was getting there. ' _Just breathe. Be patient dammit.'_ He willed himself to stay still and loopy with the drug. His mind floated to some obscene idealizations - as if this wasn't obscene enough. He wanted the man to shove a sword through his gut, and fuck him hard, while twisting the sword around in the wound.

That made him twitch. ' _Fuck I'm a masochist bitch, aren't I.'_ Focusing on the lewd images, the hand around his cock, and not moving with the restraints. He still needed a bit more.

He was embarrassed to admit what he was about to ask for.

"Can you … can you." He stuttered.

"What is it?" Firebrand asked.

"Can you … put your hand around my throat."

But there was no demeaning laugh, a hand sliding up his chest to his neck, thumb and fingers laying over each adjacent jugular vein, looking him in the eyes, he pushed his palm down on his windpipe. 

_'Fuck.'_ His air was cut off, and though, technically, he didn't need to breathe, that realization had gone out the window long ago. Firebrand pushed, harder and softer, just enough to give him a little breath here and there. His eyes rolled back as he started drooling, saliva having nowhere to run but down. " _More."_ He croaked out. Firebrand held his palm still. He squirmed for air and an increasing need - which the other understood, jerking him faster and faster as the lights sprinkled in the corners of his vision. Heart working fast without oxygen to pump blood into his arousal. It hammered in his skull and his legs wriggled and bent - which were then sat on to keep him still, pace on his dick still unrelenting, almost too much. He shook and shivered.

Without compromising his movement, Firebrand leaned forward down to his ear - sensing he just needed a little more pushing.

"Feels good huh? You wanna take a breath? You gotta come for that honey. Come and you breathe. But not until then. Come on."

Yeah, that was doing it for him well enough.

Then his voice shifted to a mocking tone - "You're weeping baby, I know you're so desperate. _Fuck_ you want to come? Hmm, want to come?" Sweet talking him. 

He was moving painfully fast, forcing him now closer to orgasm, a giggling with the sound of crackling embers. His vision was blacking out, and all he could see, taste, _feel_ , was Firebrand. Tears streamed down his face as his mouth gasped for air - but he had relinquished this control over. And Firebrand was smart enough. They both knew if he broke off now his orgasm would shelf away again. But how long could he stay conscious like this? _That was the real problem_. And dammit, Firebrand was doing - _saying_ just about anything that would work. This was a joint effort. He couldn't say it aloud, but he was … thankful. In the least.

"Poor thing, you want it so bad hmm? Holy shit you're begging for it. Pleading. Just want to release huh? _Come on then_." His tone dropped dangerously low, demonic. " _Come for me you prissy bitch. Come. Daddy's getting impatient. Break._ **_Now._** _"_ The words startled him so much he threw the rogue across the room with a wave of power - but it worked. He's coming _Fuck_ , he's coming. ' _I'm, I'm-'_

 _"aaaaaaAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH!"_ His true voice ripped out, hitting a high note.

"NOAH!" He shrieked, breaking into Kevin's usual tone. He comes hard, but only a clear liquid comes out - totally drained. 

"Th-That's it." Firebrand coughed from his impact with the basement wall.

The observer - likely Kevin now - slumped back in the chair - hands still tied to the post.

"Finally … you did great." The observer would be out of commission for a while now.

He walked over, removing his hands from the pole behind and securing him to the chair - exposing his back.

He figured Kevin talking to firebrand might scare the shit out of him - so he left Noah to the last step.

\---

Noah breathes in and it fucking _wreaks._ He knew vaguely what had occured - but now it was right in front of him. Kevin was tied to a chair, looking like some pro-wrestler got fucking K.O'd in a fight - but for real. He looked dead - if not for his skin appearing warm and lively. He started coming around - pushing those fears away and creating a bunch of news ones.

" _Noah_?"

"It's me Kev, I'm right here-"

 _"I'm sorry-"_ he was hardly conscious and already blubbering like the poor fool he was. He interrupted him, "Shh, it's ok, we'll talk later, it's not over yet." He rubbed his cheek - a point of grounding. It was incredibly sensitive everywhere on his skin, he shivered.

" _What_ -" Sniff. "-Whaddya gotta do."

"I have to carve … a symbol in your back, so it will scar. But it will free you from that thing."

He sniffled, voice broken, "Ok … ok … I trust you Noah …"

How easily he gave his trust over startled him a bit, but he was glad regardless. This would be easier if Kevin understood what was happening.

He gently washes his upper back down with cool rubbing alcohol. He'd cleaned and burned the scalpel before - he prayed it would be enough to stave off any infection.

"You ready?"

"Mmhmm." He nodded, biting down on a clean cloth. Noah places the knife at the top of his back, preparing to carve the first line, he dents the skin as a warning.

It was painful - but with an underline of relief. As his skin sliced open, an unscratchable itch was being taken care of. Each trail of blood that poured down, like a weight off his lungs. He was kind of thankful his arms were bound, otherwise he would've likely bit through his fingers - another wound to add to the pile. Instead he bit hard enough into the rag, already soaked through with saliva.

The circle hurt the worst - cutting through skin in a cylindrical line wasn't the easiest. Noah had to stop every few millimeters to rotate the knife.

And as he carved, he focused on the feeling ' _free him. Let him go. Let Kevin go from that monster!'_

He finished - expecting something to happen - but it was quiet. He could only assume it worked.

He dabbed at the blood until it stopped flowing, gently with the gauze, and delicately cleaned it with the rubbing alcohol - then the hydrogen peroxide, to set the scar better. 

"Kevin, you ok? Guessing you'll probably want a shower before I patch this up…"

He huffed, like he'd ran a marathon.

"Yeah … yeah I'd like one."

"Alright." 

He untied the bindings and with a new burst of energy, Kevin held himself up, flexing the sore muscles, and lightly poked over his back at the cut. 

"Damn, it's all the way across my back - ha."

"I suggested a tattoo instead but Firebrand said that wasn't enough … sadistic fucker." 

"Thanks, I -"

"Go take that shower ok? We can talk after you rest up."

"Ok. Got it."

It was a bit shaky walking - like relearning his own movement. He reached the stairs and Noah stood behind him so that he wouldn't fall, like he was someone's decrepit grandfather.

When he reached the bathroom, Noah returned to clean the basement. ' _You left a mess asshole.'_ He thought, knowing Firebrand would hear. ' _It's still my house too you know…'_

Kevin set the water up, just lukewarm, not wanting the shock of hot water just yet. He sat on the floor of the tub, letting the stream fall on his front and wash away the sweat and blood. He really hoped the knives had been clean - last thing he needed was Tetanus. Hell, he probably had twenty different diseases already from this bullshit. 

He let the water run through his hair, jumping as a few stray drops hit his tender backside. He laid his head on the side of the cool ceramic, breathing slowly. 

Everything felt incredibly distinct under his skin, the yucky taste of morning breath, the smell of hard water, the sound of the few drops that didn't quite make it out the shower head, instead trickling back down the pipe in a leak likely never to be fixed. The only thing - his vision, was poor without his glasses. The bathroom a white and silver fuzz, some blotches of color for towels and a showermat. 

Now would be a decent time, and place, to cry - it didn't happen. He only felt a soft tranquility. The reality of what happened probably hadn't set in yet.

He stood, and tensed at the feeling of something trickling down the back of his thighs. He hadn't forgotten - but rather, hadn't registered. The last several years had been like watching a TV show half asleep, as the observer had the reigns the entire time.

In a morbid sense of curiosity, he reached back, pulling himself open a bit, to let the fluid run out. He touched some _yep_ exactly what he thought, a sticky strand spread between his fingers. His face heated up so much that the water hitting it could probably turn into steam if it wanted too. But he didn't feel bad… like he'd expected. Actually - in a way that made his gut twist - it was rather … dignifying. He smiled a bit at the sly thought. 

His senses buzzed at the smell of Noah's body wash as he thoroughly picked himself over, cleaning every speck of grime off his skin and body. He let the water run through his teeth, using a finger to scrape at the buildup on his tongue. He bit his finger nails down, one by one, and then shuffled around looking for a bottle of shampoo - squirting a bit excess, and scraping at his scalp with the suds, running it through his hair carefully - bending forward to rinse it, leaning his palms against the tile. 

He stared at the drain a long while, thinking. He closed his eyes, Water starting to run cold.

He made up his mind with a smile, and a flutter from his heart.


End file.
